


Itsy Bitsy, Teeny Weeny... White Briefs?

by astrocops



Series: All Your Faves Are Queer [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days are supposed to be relaxing and carefree.</p><p>Dave usually spends his worrying about whether or not his roommate and best friend is going to catch him staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy, Teeny Weeny... White Briefs?

Dave liked to think he was a good roommate.

He did his half of all the bills, he made sure to keep from getting anything John was allergic to, he made sure they were well-stocked on both their favorite snacks, he let John know when he'd be gone or when he was bringing someone over...

But he didn't feel like a good roommate at the moment. It was a lazy day, and John was definitely dressed for it.

In tight little briefs that most definitely reminded Dave of just how badly he wanted to jump his bones.

Dave felt like a creep, but it was impossible not to stare.

It wasn't like Dave was hurting in the sexual partners department, either. That was the worst part. John was just fine as hell and had a nice dick, was all.

But there John was on their couch, lounging around completely oblivious to the show he was giving.

"Dave? What do you want to do--I'm bored but I can't figure out what I want to watch."

Dave quickly averted his eyes, plopping down on the other end of the couch and shrugging. "Hey, I have about as much of an idea as you do. You usually fall back on your collection of incredibly shitty movies on days like this."

"Hey, my movies are great. Just because you can't appreciate them doesn't mean they're not awesome." John huffed, shifting to set one foot against the back of the couch and the other flat on the floor.

 _Fuck_. At least Dave had his shades, so he could pretend to look at John's face even as he ogled him a bit more. He moved so he could face John and engage in the conversation.

"Either way, you usually watch those. Why not just pick one and go to town?"

"I'm just not in the mood for any of then today," John sighed, shaking his head before letting it fall against the arm of the couch. "And nothing interesting is on Netflix that we haven't already seen."

Shhhit, Dave's fingers were itching for his camera. From where he was at, the light pouring in from their living room window was just bathing John in light, offering a gorgeous definition of his jawline as his long legs were framing the outline of that glorious cock, his hair lit up dramatically...

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, suggesting, "What about Harry Potter? We could marathon the series." At least then he could ogle a completely different messy-haired brunet with glasses.

"We only have the first two."

"How the fuck did we manage that?" Dave snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't know! The rest are on the to-get list."

"We actually have a to-get list?"

John lifted his head to give Dave a blank look. "That's what I've been using the grocery list notepad for, since we never use it for groceries."

"Hey, I use it for groceries," he argued, sticking his tongue out at John like a three-year-old. "That does explain why it's been rapidly shrinking, though."

John snorted and let his head fall back, raising his arms above his head and stretching sinuously.

"Mmn. We need more options."

"We could tor--"

"Dave, we're not torrenting movies."

"We could buy them later, though--we wouldn't be depriving them of our money, just delaying it for a little bit."

"You know, for a filming and art major, you sure don't care about piracy."

Dave gasped over-dramatically, lifting a hand to his chest. "Excuse you, I do so care about piracy. Credit to the creators, credit to the actors, credit to everyone! I'm just also all about today's speed and availability."

"No torrents, Dave."

"Dammit, John."

John chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, I need more suggestions! You're the ideas guy--give me some ideas!"

"You just sucked my last idea dry, dude. It's a lazy day and my brain is taking a raincheck."

"Uuuugh."

John flopped around a moment and sat up, opening his mouth and then closing it with a click. He looked at Dave, then down, then back at Dave.

"...why are you staring at my junk rhombus?"

Dave's brows furrowed. "What? Nah, man, I'm paying attention to your pretty face. You have my total attention, it's you."

"I can see your eyes, dude."

"But I have my shades on."

"No, you don't."

Dave quirked a brow, lifted his hand to adjust his shades, and--

Met with nothing, fingers pressing against his cheekbone. He hadn't grabbed his shades before leaving his room that morning. He was fucking wrong all along. _Shit._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck--abort mission, abort mission--_

His face flushed as he swallowed, pointedly looking at the TV.

"Dude, I'm not mad or anything--it's actually really flattering?--but, just. Why?"

"Nope, not making this any more awkward than it already is."

"Look, it can't get more awkward that it already is."

"Oh, yes it can. It can get real weird, trust me." Dave paused, and amended, "Well--weird for you, not weird for me. I mean, this is something I, at least, am completely used to."

"I can handle whatever it is."

"No, seriously. This'll make everything weird."

"Just spit it out, Dave."

Dave sighed, shifted, nibbled on one of his nails, tried to hide the fact that his face was beet red. "You have a nice dick, and I kinda really wanna suck you off."

John choked. Dave winced and tried to stand up, groaning when John grabbed his wrist.

"Look, I can pretend this never happened, pretend I haven't wanted for months to go down on you, pretend I don't wanna ride you like a rodeo--just let go and I'll go about my day and we can look back at this in ten years and laugh about it."

"I didn't tell you you couldn't."

"What?" Dave looked back and John, confusion splashed across his features. "That's what I'm saying--we could easily just--"

John shook his head, tugging on Dave's arm gently. "That's not the part I meant."

He didn't mean to, but John let out a soft huff of a laugh as he watched Dave's eyes go wide, watched his jaw drop.

"It's not like I haven't noticed that you're hot, Dave. Just because I prefer girls doesn't mean I can't appreciate guys too." He shrugged, grinning as he added, "And I mean, from what I've heard through these paper thin walls... You're really good at it."

"What, uh." Dave swallowed, licking his lips nervously after. "What part of all that do you wanna explore first then?"

"I've had sex, but no one's ever sucked me off before, so."

"I--really?" Dave's brows raised, and he eased back onto the couch. "That's a damn shame." Hesitantly, he eased forward, startled when John reached out to drag him up between his legs.

"Do you really want to?"

"Fuck yes," Dave murmured, "I've only been thinkin' about it all morning."

John looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, color rising to his face. "I, uh. You can."

Dave hesitated long enough to steal a quick peck before pushing John back to lay down on the couch, shifting back so he could lay on his stomach.

He laved his tongue over the bulge in the briefs, shivering in delight as John made a breathy sound. Dave sucked at the head and tucked his fingers into the waistband, tugging it down slowly.

As soon as the waistband passed the head of John's erection, Dave was sucking and licking it, lifting a hand to hold his dick upright so he could lick along the vein on the underside once the briefs were off.

John curled his hands in Dave's hair, moaning and squirming underneath him. "F-fuck--" Dave peered up at him, offering him a smile before wrapping his lips around his dick and bobbing his head down.

" _Fuck!_ " Dave could hear John's head hit the arm of the couch, could feel John's fingers tighten in his hair. Dave whined softly, taking as much of him as he could into his mouth and sucking hard.

"D-Dave--" Fuck, he was never going to need porn again. Dave's erection throbbed and he moaned softly, shivering as John started to rock his hips in counterpoint to his motion. Slowly, John's grip became more of a guide, and Dave let him take over. He wondered if this was all a dream--surely, John wasn't actually fucking his face. Surely, John hadn't let him get away with kissing him. Surely, this wasn't real.

The sharp yank John gave his hair had Dave crying out, and then his mouth was filling with cum and John was groaning his completion, was groaning Dave's name.

Semen dripped from the corners of Dave's mouth, sliding down onto his neck, but he swallowed what he could and pulled off. He used his tongue to clean John up, only stopping once John was begging him to.

John's chest was heaving with breath as he lifted his head to smile down at Dave. "God, you _are_ good at that."

Dave let the praise wash over him, smug and satisfied. Damn right he was good at sucking dick.

John pet his hair for a moment, then gripped it tight again. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to ride me?"

Dave nodded, shivering at the gentle tug that resulted.

"Would you be too disappointed if I bent you over the couch instead?"

Dave shook his head, using his fingers to wipe the cum off his face and then licking his fingers clean. "Jeez, Egbert," he asked, "What exactly is your refractory period?"

"It'll be less than it would've been if you keep doing things like that," John replied, and Dave made a big show of slowly sliding his index finger into his mouth, smirking around it.

"We're gonna need lube if you're gonna fuck me," he hummed, pulling his finger out and wiping his hand on his pajama pants. "So I'll be back in a minute, alright? You just enjoy the afterglow."

John looked like he was going to protest, but Dave was off the couch and down the hall before he could say a word.

He came back with a tube of unflavored lube and a condom and slid his pajama pants down, lounging against his arm of the couch with spread legs. "You wanna do this or do you want me to put on a show?"

"No, I wanna do this," John promised, getting up on his knees and settling between Dave's legs. "Believe it or not, I'm intimately familiar with this part."

"Oh, good." Dave laughed quietly and admitted, "I kinda wanted to see if the rumors about piano fingers being magic were true."

And fuck, they were. Even as often as Dave did this to himself, he had never reached quite as far into himself as John did, his talented fingers much longer and thicker. He rubbed his fingers across Dave's prostate and the blond cursed a blue streak, doing his best to rock his hips down against John's hand as he babbled about how it was good, it was so good, he felt so good.

Leaning down over Dave, John nipped at his earlobe and murmured into his ear, "I think I like when you do that."

"Fuck--" Dave's voice shot up an octave as John pressed his fingertips against his prostate and just rubbed, pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Gotta stop--fuck, John, please--I'm gonna cum, don't wanna cum yet--"

"Bet you'd look nice with it all over your stomach, though," John mused, nonchalantly splitting his fingers and pressing in a third. He squeezed more lube over his fingers, adding, "Then again, you'd look just as nice with it dripping out of your ass, too."

"Jesus fuck," Dave spluttered, his laugh cut off with a moan as John curled his fingers. "D-didn't take you for a dirty-talker."

"I can stop if you want?"

"Fuck no."

It was John's turn to laugh, then, and he nipped at Dave's neck as he pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are we bare-backin'? 'Cause if you don't want to, I snagged up a condom. I mean, I'm clean, but whatever you want."

"No, no condom," John replied, "Now that I've started thinking about it, I really do want to see you all spent and dripping."

Dave's face flushed a bit, and he wriggled under John. "Still wantin' to bend me over the back of the couch?"

"Yes. But I also want to see your face?"

"Could put my legs over your shoulders."

John's eyes lit up. "You're that flexible?"

"I--yeah, I guess I am. Huh."

"Well, then," John murmured, sliding his hands down Dave's thighs and pulling them up toward his chest, "We're about to enjoy the hell out of that."

Dave wrapped his arms around his thighs, spreading them apart with a soft sigh. "Come on, then," he hummed, looking up at John with half-lidded eyes, "I promise I'm ready."

John squeezed lube out onto his hand and slathered it over his dick, leaning down over Dave and rubbing his cockhead against his asshole. "You sure?"

"If you don't start to fuck me in the next ten seconds, I'm never buying you gushers again."

John laughed, but slowly pressed in, biting his lip as he made himself be careful. Dave shivered under him, chest heaving. It was nice that John was going slowly, it really was, but he could move faster if he wanted. This wasn't Dave's first rodeo.

"John, please--"

"Yes?" He smirked as he went impossibly slower, and Dave groaned. "Just fuck me already! I can take it, I'm not made out of glass."

In the moments following, Dave wondered if he should be careful what he wished for. He decided quickly that he didn't give a damn as John thrust in hard and scooped Dave's legs over his shoulders.

His toes curled as John set a hard, fast rhythm and tugged Dave's hips toward his, yanking Dave down off the arm of the couch so his shoulders were flat on the cushions. John's knees were under Dave's back, and Dave groaned as John shifted, looking for his prostate. John chuckled breathlessly at Dave's guttural moan once he found it, pressing down until he could nip at his lips as he cried out.

Dave was the one who pressed forward, kissing John as hard as he could manage from his angle, but John kissed back with vigor. He pressed his tongue into Dave's mouth and groaned as Dave sucked on it. He caught every little shaky gasp, every whimper, every moan, and did his best to repeat what made Dave react loudest.

He pulled away when both of them were breathing too hard to kiss properly. "You're a slut, aren't you?" he murmured against the blond's ear, "Not even flinching when I push in because you're so fucking loose. So cock-hungry you like to be on your knees."

Dave nodded, his breath hitching and his whines catching in his throat.

John rocked against him hard, letting out a low moan. "But you want to know the worst part?" he breathed, nipping at the lobe of Dave's ear, "I caught you checking me out months ago. I just got tired of waiting for you to do something about it."

Dave's eyes went wide, but closed quickly as John kissed him again. "Mn--"

He was embarrassed, he was flustered--but mostly, Dave was curious. Why hadn't _John_ done anything? If he'd noticed and approved, why--

And then John wrapped his fingers around Dave's dick, and he was too busy crying out to think about it anymore.

"F-fuck--please--please, please, please--gonna cum!"

John grinned down at him, thumbing over the head of his cock to smear his pre. "Go on then," he murmured, "Cum for me, Dave."

John stroked him two more times and Dave tumbled over the edge, back arching as he groaned. He panted as heat splattered across his chest, and whined his protest as John pulled out.

"I want you to--" He paused, trying to catch his breath. "I want you to finish. You wanted to...wanted to see me all messed up, right?"

"Yeah," John sighed, a wistful expression on his face, "But I don't want you to be uncomfortable, either?"

"So use a little more lube," Dave replied, winding his arms up around John's neck, "And move me how you want me."

"I'd make good on my promise earlier, but I don't want to smear your cum all over the back of the couch." Dave snorted, and requested, "It would be nice if I could put my legs down? They're starting to ache."

"Hm? Yeah! Yeah, absolutely." John turned his head and pressed a kiss to one of Dave's ankles before lowering his legs. He rubbed his hands up and down Dave's thighs gently for a moment before grabbing the lube. "Want me to spread some more in you, too?"

"Yeah, please." Dave smirked, and added, "Maybe by then I'll be ready for another proper romp."

"So take my sweet time?" John pressed a kiss to Dave's cheek and drizzled the gel over his fingers, slowly sliding all three in Dave's ass.

"If you want to," Dave sighed, letting his legs spread a little wider. "I don't mind if you fuck me before my refractory period's over. Just means I'm used to the rhythm before the pleasure hits."

"Let's see if I can't get you wound up first anyway." John rubbed his fingers over Dave's prostate, drawing a quiet squeak and earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

"Too sensitive," Dave wheezed, and shivered as John set about smearing lube over his insides. He did go slowly--but mostly because he kept stopping to coat his fingers again. Once he pulled his fingers out again, Dave was biting his lip, half-hard.

John squirted lube into his left hand and touched himself, stroking slowly and smoothly. "How do you want me?" Dave asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You look pretty damn great just like that," John murmured, running his clean hand down Dave's chest. "Missionary's not too boring for you, is it?" he teased, and Dave shook his head.

"Not if you can make it interesting."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Getting my hair pulled, being held down--a little pain is a good thing."

"I'll keep it in mind." John lined himself up again and pressed in, wrapping his slick hand around Dave's cock to stroke him into full arousal. His clean hand was wound into Dave's hair, and Dave hissed softly as John gave it a sharp tug.

"Yes," he breathed, arching his hips up against John's. "Come on, I can take it."

"I'm gonna have to let go of something," John teased, and Dave rolled his hips up again.

"Go ahead--I don't mind."

John let go of his cock and braced himself above Dave, using his grip on his hair to hold him still so he could plunder his mouth with his tongue. Dave let out a soft sound of shock and melted into it, curling both hands into John's hair. He moaned softly as he was fucked slowly, breath hitching each time John pulled away seemingly just so he could start kissing him again.

John shifted his weight to his right elbow, dragging his left hand down Dave's body so he could grab his hip and guide him. Dave rocked his hips up in counterpoint, whining as John made him slow down, his hand tightened to the point of bruising.

"Too much?" John panted into his mouth, and Dave shook his head minutely.

"Perfect," he replied, "It's--that's perfect."

"Excellent." John let go of Dave's hip to wrap his arm around his waist, tugging him up higher against his cock until Dave was gasping.

"F-fuck, if you keep that up, it'll be hard to kiss," Dave laughed breathlessly, and John thrust down a little harder.

"I can always bite you instead," John mused, and moaned as Dave clenched around him.

"Fuck, yes," was the feverish response, and Dave carded his fingers through John's hair. "Feel free."

John pulled away and nosed against the muscle at the junction of Dave's neck and shoulder, pressing kisses across it and biting down. Dave cried out, hands curling tightly in John's hair as he jerked in his grip. He writhed as John sucked hard, leaving a dark, dark bruise in his wake, and panted as he pulled away.

"That's going to be hard to cover up," John mused, brushing a kiss over the hickey.

"Good," Dave groaned, rolling his hips and clenching down again, "I don't want to cover it."

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to cum," John growled, and Dave looked him right in the eye as he threw a leg around his waist and clenched down hard.

John hurried his pace, dropping the gentle act to fuck Dave brutally. He watched Dave's chest heave, watched him bite his lips against the moans he was trying desperately to choke back. He pressed his lips against the shell of Dave's ear, panting, "Happy now?"

"Yes," Dave moaned, tipping his head back, "Y-yes, fuck--"

John took that as an invitation and made another mark on Dave's other shoulder, grunting quietly as Dave wrapped his other leg around his waist and squeezed.

"I thought the second round was usually a lot longer," Dave laughed weakly, trailing off to a high-pitched cry.

"Not if it's your second round with a new partner," John hummed, leaning down to kiss Dave hard, "Especially if you're not trying to keep it slow."

"I just need a little more," Dave managed, letting out a low moan as John wrapped his hand around his cock.

"I'm right there," he promised, "Just let go, Dave."

He nodded and worked his hips up against John's quickly, eyes closed in pleasure. It was only moments before he came, his cry choked off as he yanked John down for a hard kiss. The sensation of Dave clenching around him sporadically was too much to take, and John bit down on Dave's lip as his orgasm hit.

Blood blossomed between their mouths and John sucked on Dave's lip gently, pulling away a moment later to ask, "You can feel your lip, right? I didn't bite down too hard?"

Dave let out a choked sound, and John was concerned until it bubbled into full-blown laughter.

"Fuck no, you didn't bite too hard! That was awesome. All of that was awesome." He sighed and relaxed under John, unwrapping his legs so he could slump back into the cushions. John leaned down to steal a kiss, carefully pulling out and then flopping down on Dave, not caring that his cum was smearing between them.

"Next time, you'd better be ready for a lot of foreplay."

"Next time?"

Dave lifted his head, expression so hopeful John had to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they cleaned up, grabbed a beer, settled down on the couch again, and watched Jurassic Park. And then they fucked. (Again.)
> 
> Based off this (http://unsupported.msparp.com/chat/9695a233a49b48b1be4b94e0f124d0fe/log) roleplay.
> 
> I'm half-tempted to write a series about them being roommates-who-fuck, to be honest.


End file.
